


David Harbour/Hopper x Reader Drabbles

by Superwhovian10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Cigarettes, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Flirty, Fluff, Funny, Masturbation, Mystery, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Professor - Freeform, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhovian10/pseuds/Superwhovian10
Summary: Imagines with the one and only Chief Jim Hopper/ David Harbour and reader. This has explicit content, 18+
Relationships: David Harbour/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Pleasing Daddy

Jim got up and went to the balcony with his jeans unzipped, lighting a cigarette. I came up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me so I was standing in front of him. 

“Get on your knees and pull my cock out.” He said, puffing on his cig. I did as I was told. I always obey Daddy. I sank down to my knees, pulled his pants and underwear down. His fat cock standing up, staring at me, precum leaking, waiting for me. My mouth was watering, my cunt throbbing with need. I placed my hands behind my back like a good girl. 

“Good girl. Now tease my cock. Beg to me how much you want my cock, Princess.” He puffed his cigarette and gazed out into the lake. 

I reached up and placed my hands on his thighs, inching my way to his cock. His cock twitched, before I did anything. He was dripping precum, ready for me. I lowered my head, sticking out my tongue, tracing every inch of his dick. I worked my way up to the head, kitten licking the slit, collecting the precum. I felt his hand grabbing my hair and pulling me further down. I will do anything for my Daddy. 

He pushed my head further down, indicating I need to suck him. I opened my mouth, pushed him in, all the way until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat, gagging me. I relaxed my muscles and bobbed my head slow, my nose touching his pelvis. He groaned and obviously wanted me to go harder and faster, pushing me down on him. Without thinking, I reached down and rubbed circles on my clit. He yanked my head free from him.

“Did daddy tell you you could touch yourself? I don’t think so, baby girl. Your only task was to suck my cock. You got yourself a punishment, sweetheart. Get up and lean against the rail.” 

I got up, leaned against the rail, my ass in the air. “You’re getting 10, baby. Count them.” Before I could comprehend what he meant, I felt a sharp smack on my ass. Pleasure and went to my core, getting me more wet for him. “One.” *smack* “Two.” With each spank, he rubbed the part he hit before hitting the same spot again and again. I almost came from all the spanking and how rough he was getting. 

“Since you were being a good girl and counted and behaved for me, you’re being rewarded. You get to cum, only when I tell you to. Is that clear, Princess?”

“Yes, daddy. Thank you daddy.” I heard him sinking down to his knees, his hands gripped my legs, pulling my thighs apart, to get a good look at my dripping cunt.

“Is this for me, baby?” He dipped his finger into my heat, collecting my juices. 

“Yes, daddy, just for you.” I moaned softly before I felt his tongue plunge into my wet heat. He growled and moaned into me, the vibrations radiating off and going back to my core. His teeth found my clit, pulled it and shaking his head. I gripped onto the rail, thankful there is a railing there. His fingers opened me up, filling me up with two of his thick digits. His tongue and fingers were moving at the same pace and speed, my vision getting blurry.

"Are you close baby, mm? Cum for daddy, baby. Cum on daddy's tongue." His tongue kitten licking me, getting me closer and closer to the edge. "Cum now, cum, cum." His fingers worked on my clit harder, getting me to the edge. The tight coil finally snapped, I came and, to my surprise, squirted all over his face, my legs, and the railing. He licked me clean, my legs still shaking. Tiredness hit me like a truck. He pulled away, got up and swept me off my feet. He took me to our room, laid me down on the bed. I watched him strut to the bathroom, hearing the sink running. He came back with a warm washcloth, getting inbetween my legs to clean me up. I felt safe and secure when he's here with me. I felt him pulling the covers over me, kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to be a little late coming home, baby. Be daddy's good girl and rest. Don't touch yourself or use a toy. I just want my baby girl to relax. Let Daddy take care of you tonight when I get off." I watched him putting on his uniform, which makes his ass looking fine. He leaned into me, giving me a kiss goodbye, before I closed my eyes, sleep taking over.


	2. Punishment and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop returns home to find the reader waiting for him after she disobeyed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second part of Pleasing Daddy. I hope you guys enjoy! I am currently taking requests for Hop, David, or any of David's characters.

"I'm going to be a little late coming home, baby. Be daddy's good girl and rest. Don't touch yourself or use a toy. I just want my baby girl to relax. Let Daddy take care of you tonight when I get off." I watched him putting on his uniform, which makes his ass looking fine. He leaned into me, giving me a kiss goodbye, before I closed my eyes, sleep taking over.

I woke up feeling relaxed, but I miss him. His touch, his dominance, him alone. I know it’s been a few hours but I need/want to disobey him so he can punish me. 

The entirety of him has been on my mind. I grabbed his shirt and the scent of him is still fresh, arousal hitting me in the face. I could feel his rough hands rubbing my thighs skipping where I needed him and groped my breasts. His animalistic growl when he latches onto a nipple, pulling one while kneading the other. Heat pooling down to my core. My fingers recreating the scene, I grabbed one nipple pulling it and kneading. My other traveled to my pussy. My finger swirling around my clit, picturing it was him. His huge fingers rubbing and teasing my bundle of nerves. One finger dived into my dripping cunt. I can feel his breath, oh fuck his hot breath on my cunt. His tongue darting out and licking a stripe up my core. I rubbed harder at my clit. My fingers pushed in deep, my hips thrusting up, meeting in time with my fingers. The tight coil building and building. 

“Daddy, please, please. O-oh fuckkk daddy. I’m going to cum. Daddy I’m going to cum. My throat went hoarse from moaning and screaming his name. The coil from deep within finally snapping. I came hard, all because of the Chief of Police of Hawkins, Indiana. My legs were shaking, I was trying to catch my breath, my heart beating too fast. 

I cleaned up and decided to watch a movie. I couldn’t focus on the movie, all I could focus on his him. I cannot get him out of my head. There is something about him that I seem can’t get him out of my mind. 

Finally it was 6:30, Hop should be here any minute. I got dinner in the oven and I decided I’ll show him that I disobeyed him today. I wore his favorite lingerie: blue and black lacy lingerie, the crotch is barely covered, my breasts spilling out. I heard the wheels on the gravel, my pussy is throbbing and aching for him. My heart is beating fast, my breath hitched when the door opened. I leaned against table, my legs crossed.

The door opened and the smell of cigarettes is heavy in the air. He kicked off his boots and strutted over to me. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. His lips were attacking my neck and lips.

"What did my baby girl do today?" The bulge in his pants is apparent against my thigh.

"Daddy, I did something that you disapprove of. I might've touch myself thinking of you. I know you told me not to, but I touched myself thinking of you. I missed your roughness and how dominant you are. I'm getting wet thinking about it right now." I reached for his hand and placed on my heat. His fingers automatically rubbing circles, causing me to moan out for him.

"Now Princess, you know what happens you disobey your daddy. What punishment do you want, baby? Orgasm denial? Forced orgasm? Cumming countless times? Spanking? I think maybe 10 spanks and cumming countless times. What do you think baby? Does that sound the suitable punishment?" He grabbed my ass and squeezed before giving it a whack. 

We got interrupted by the oven timer going off. I pulled away getting the pan out of the oven. 

"Leave the pan there and get your ass to the bedroom now, princess." His voice was low and using his demanding voice. I placed the pan on the stove and turned off the oven, gave Hop a wink and strutted to the bedroom. I heard his heavy footsteps getting closer to the room, wetness pooling down to my core every waiting second. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and made a come heather motion. I laid across his lap, my ass in the air. His rough hands massaging my ass, soon feeling a sharp pain on one cheek. The mixture and pain and pleasure going to my core. "Count them out loud baby girl." "One" *smack* "Two" With each wack, I could feel my cheeks getting redder and more painful. After the tenth smack, I got up. He crawled into the bed further, his head against the pillows. He made a come hether motion. I knew what he wanted: sit on his face. I made my way to him, my pussy hovering over his lips. Sinking down, my legs were already shaking, his tongue nor his fingers touched me yet and I was about to fall apart. The moment his tongue reached out and licked my clit, I let out the biggest sigh I never knew I was holding. I grabbed onto the headboard, thick digits plunging into my wetness, pumping out of me. His tongue is a work of art. He found special spots I never knew I had, making me scream out even more, maybe louder. Tongue and fingers moving at incredible speeds, my legs were trembling, cumming three intensely times. "Princess, get up. Sit on daddy's cock." I slid down to his cock, teasing the head with my entrance. We both hissed at the contact. Sinking down, his fat cock is stretching my walls, filling me up. I'm fully seated on him. His hands went to my hips, guiding me up and down on his shaft. Bouncing on him, I was setting a pace: not too fast nor too slow, not to sloppy nor too hard. The coil building up was ready to snap, I needed something else to help me get there. I grabbed his left hand, guided it to my clit. Rubbing my clit faster and faster, I'm teetering off the edge, I'm going to cum so hard for him. We both jumped at the sound of the doorbell. We looked at each other pissed off, annoyed, and confused on why there was someone ringing our doorbell this late at night. He pulled out and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. "Stay right there. I'll be back." He left the room and I could hear the front door opening. He was yelling at someone. "Y/N put some clothes on, Joyce is here and she said she needs to talk to the both of us. I scrambled out of bed, put on a pair of his sweatpants and an old shirt. I went out to see what Joyce wanted. "Y/N, Jim, I think I may have found something important that you guys need to see." Jim and I looked at each other, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do a part 3 of this. I'm not really sure what direction I was going for with this, but I'll do the best that I can to make this a good story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first post on here! Please let me know what other stories I could make. Suggestion is always open!


End file.
